Battle of Hero's Hollow
The Battle of Hero's Hollow is a big battle that took place in Hero's Hollow, which ultimately ended with the players losing to Fuse's army. The Battle of Hero's Hollow The Battle of Hero's Hollow took place sometime before the present-day events of FusionFall when the player rejoins the heroes after their actions in the future (or the Academy). Battle The battle was presumably fought early in the war when Lord Fuse was taking hold of the Darklands, and was lost by the heroes. Dexter blames Cheese for this loss, as he apparently caused the shields to be dropped due to his constant button pushing.Chocolate Milk (Part 1 of 4) This is presumably because the vending machine was so close to the shield controls, and because Cheese simply couldn't tell the difference. As to how Cheese ended up on the DexLabs carrier, it is simply assumed that Mac wasn't watching him, and that some mishap caused him to end up on Dexter's carrier during the battle. Aftermath Presumably, the loss of this battle was a major contribution to Fuse's strong hold on the Darklands, which is where Fuse's Lair was setup, and where the monsters are most powerful. The Darklands is also not accessible in the future, having been completely overtaken by fusion matter by that point. Due to the defeat, a lot of debris was left over in Hero's Hollow, and in the closeby area Green Maw. Many damanged and destroyed pieces of technology from DexLabs, Mandark Industries, and the KND can be found on the field, such as vehicles (e.g. S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s), robots (e.g. dexbots and mandroids), and weapons. Part of the war-torn battlefield also became an infected zone known as the Green Gullet. Dexter tasked himself with recovering heroes that went missing, with various SACT agents remaining in the area to scout for survivors. One such survivor was Cheese, who was left behind after the events occurred, and is being taken care of by agents in the area, much to their dismay. Dexter is shown to still harbor a great hatred towards Cheese for the loss of the battle, but seems to rescue him eventually, since he appears at DexLabs for nano production. Trivia * The Battle of Hero's Hollow is seemingly depicted in one of the cgi trailers for the game. In said trailer various heroes are depicted atop the DexLabs Carrier, with an army of Fusion Monsters approaching from the distance. Planet Fusion is shown to be very close to the planet, and have an army of various Fusion Monsters at its disposal, which mimic the characterisitics of the Darklands being the location where Lord Fuse has the most control. **However, it should be noted that the trailer is not a direct depiction of the game. This is indicated by contradictions with events in-game, such as with all three Powerpuff Girls appearing in the trailer (albeit as just light streaks), even though Buttercup had gone missing before the invasion began. *Dexter's Carrier was badly damaged in the manga FusionFall: Worlds Collide in an attempt to destroy the terrafusers before they could summon Planet Fusion. *Mandark's carrier is still operational and appears in the Forsaken Valley. References Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Story Elements